theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Enrobso
Background Edward Enrobso is an arcane scholar and warlock living in Alivast and member of the Council. He is the father of Ozzy Enrobso, though the two seem to be estranged following an unspecified incident at Edward's Arcanium. He is a handsome middle-aged man who always has his eyes nearly shut, with only the slightest slits open. When the sharp eyes of Remy were able to catch a glimpse of his eyes, he saw black, lightless orbs, He pursues a very esoteric area of study: the demi-god Stillhavity. The Unexpectables first met Edward during an incursion on Alivast by Stillhavity, as he is one of the few people who knows of Stillhavity and possibly the only one that actively studies the demi-god. Edward is also the representative of the Nerasmun Collective for the Alivastian Council, along with overseeing the collective in Alivast as a whole. There he keeps track of magical items and keeps them contained in cases where they are hazardous. Edward has a highly secure personal collection containing artifacts related to Stillhavity and objects that previously posed direct threats to the city. This inner sanctum is actually located in the Shadow Realm where Edward's patron rules, making it extremely secure and protected from scrying magic. Curious shadow demons of all types peer into the windows, but they are all beholden to the Shadow King, Edward's patron. The downside of his inter-planar sanctum is that time passes more slowly in the shadow realm meaning a few moments there could be a few days in the mortal realm. Personality Edward is a mysterious but polite man with plenty of mystery behind himself. Because of this, he tends to garner no small amount of mistrust from his colleagues. He is a master of subtle suggestion, often asking leading questions to those who might know something, but never pushing too hard. He portrays himself as supremely calm and detached, even smug, but small cracks in this façade are visible when he shows concern about the threat of Paraton destroying Alivast, or if something happens to be effecting the possible fate of all things. Relationships Ozzy Enrobso The relationship between Edward and Ozzy appears to be heavily strained. Ozzy mentioned in a letter to Panic Grimtongue that he could not come to the Alivast Festival partially out of concern that they might run across his father during the celebration. Similarly, when Panic Grimtongue mention Ozzy to Edward, the father briefly lost his friendly manner and remarked that he was surprised Ozzy had an 'impact' on anyone. Edward has mentioned in the early spring that he hadn't heard from Ozzy in some time. When Panic confronts him about reaching out to Ozzy, Edward replied, "Unfortunately, that is something I had to give up as part of my deal." He has not elaborated on this. King of the Shadow Realm Edward Enrobso's warlock pact is with the current King of the Shadow Realm. The prior King was devoured by Stilhavity. With Edward's help and knowledge, the entity next in line to the devoured King was able to wrestle the throne back from Stilhavity and is now paying back the favor by providing Edward with power. Luistrog Edward Enrobso was the first person Luistrog spoke to after waking up and discovering Alivast. Edward was able to act as a representative for Luistrog, allowing him to search for employment without risking people finding out his true nature. Luistrog feels indebted to Edward and is willing to do anything he can to repay it. Dullmar Dullmar's soul crystal is currently being held within Edward's personal collection. The Unexpectables Edward enlisted the help of the boys, to convince the orc tribes to ally with Alivast against the forces of Paraton. This expedition is secret because the Council has already turned down the idea of seeking alliance. Edward's idea that a "loose cannon" orc who "just happens" to convince the tribes on his own would be a gift the council couldn't refuse. He takes a piece of the party's shadows with the promise that if they succeed they will be returned, and if they fail, it will allow him a way to retrieve Raunfalt. He did give their shadows back once they returned after defeating Athtar. Borky Out of concern that Alivast is too small to stand up to Paraton and the United Clergy of Orun, Edward has entrusted Borky with the task of uniting the scattered orc tribes across the continent and allying them with the city. To assist in this task, Edward has entrusted Borky with Raunfalt's Sword in hopes it will aid him in combat against the tribe's leaders. Remy Edward attempts to pressure Remy into participating with his plan by holding his control over Remy's reinstatement papers over his head. Remy rebuffs him and instead counter offers that he will assist if Edward locates Winter. Edward accepte this agreement and sends his shadow servants to search for her. They found her alive, and returned with a cryptic message she sent. Raunfalt Edward led an expedition to the ruins of Raunfalt's castle in response to The Unexpectables report of the incident there. His group clashed with Rauul who summond a swarm of rats to disrupt them, but they dug through the rubble and retrieved Raunfalt's blade. Previously to having Borky encounter Raunfalt's new form, Edward had various paladins and other warriors in an attempt to have them bond with the intelligent blade. Raunfalt thought little of them, and saw through Edward's attempts to find an "angle" with him. Despite that, he did bond with Borky, so that calculation of Edward's was on point. United Clergy of Orun Edward has a healthy and reasonable fear of the UCoO and their political and religious ambitions, especially in regards to Alivast. He considers them to be paranoid to a fault, but also notes that they is something large moving in the depths of the organization and a "sickness" running through them. Ios Edward is aware of Ios and how she seems to have ways to peer into his private meetings and spirit away wild sorcerers from under his nose like she did with Zenrio. He is apparently helpless to stop her, but that doesn't stop it from annoying him greatly. Despite this, he apparently holds no ill will towards her outside this annoyance. Trivia * Edward's shadow is inhabited by shadow demons that can distort its shape. They're known to jump from his shadow to the shadows of those that interest him. * Edward noticed when The Unexpectables, Remy, and Taylor snuck into his meeting with the council and the Silver King as pigeons. He has yet to say anything about the matter. * Edward didn't know who Crabbius the Mighty was, and assumed that "crab" was a code for "spy". When he learned that he was indeed a crab, he quickly accepted it since he's used to dealing with weirdness. Category:NPC Category:Human Characters Category:Warlock Characters Category:Council Members Category:Dad